


(don’t) Punish My Love

by Artaihpan



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hell, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Magic, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artaihpan/pseuds/Artaihpan
Summary: A demon on the lowest rung of the hierarchy has a chance encounter with a tortured soul. It becomes enamoured with him, but it doesn’t have the power to free him from his torment. They meet again some time after…
Relationships: Carnage Symbiote/Cletus Kasady, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	(don’t) Punish My Love

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on this canon pic of demon Venom from the Flash run. I took it and ran with it. Wanted to try writing something a bit darker, so hopefully I used the right tags for it.  
> 

'Move it, loser.' was what it heard before it was shoved aside. Growling, the lesser demon couldn't do anything but glare at the bigger demon who was already strolling away. 

One day, the demon thought to itself before pushing itself up and slinking away to the darkest corner of hell. This was the way things had been for centuries, and V shuddered to think that it would get any worse from here. It was at the bottom of the hierarchy, with barely what any self-respecting demon would call a territory. Given the smallest scraps for its entire existence, it only just managed to keep a hold on its domain from the others.

Before it could sulk in its corner, it heard a commotion over the ledge. It knew that it would never be allowed to partake in whatever activities the other demons were doing, so it improvised. Sneaking around and stealthily reaching a higher vantage point, it looked down. And what a sight it was! A group of demons was holding down a human and taking turns having their way with him. The human most surprisingly, wasn't making any noises or reacting to the situation. This only made the surrounding demons treat him rougher, embolden by the man's lack of response. Inching closer, V could see clearer details of the man's face. His matted hair fell over his eyes, and when it parted from the assault, the small demon could see that his eyes were a glassy blue colour. Stubble prickled around his face, and it was obvious that the unwilling participant had some muscle mass, a hold over from his past life. 

Who was the human? Before V could stick around longer, the biggest participant let out a yell before release. This prompted the other demons in the circle to spray their seed all over the unmoving man. The circle tighten around the man, and the familiar sound of flesh being rendered from bone squelched loudly across the cave. Time to leave, the demon thought as it fled towards the cover of darkness. It hesitated and looked back, eyes catching the dull gaze of the human. Maybe one day the two will meet again. But that day is a long way away...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Time passes, and not much has changed in the underworld. V had grown a little bigger, with a territory to match. But it was still a lowly feeder demon. Not yet impressive enough to be left alone.

V had been scavenging when it hears it. A whimper. A call for help. It would have ignored it as it usually would, but a feeling stirred from within, prompting it to investigate. Inwardly sighing, the lesser demon slithered out from its hiding spot to go look. There was a man strapped to an operating table, all four limb spread out, chest bared and vulnerable. V rolled its eyes. Typical torment illusion utilized by the less creative demons in their torture work. Before it leaves, it caught a clear glimpse of the man’s face and it froze.

It was the man from all those years ago…

When V was sure that the coast was clear, it slithered closer. Approaching the man cautiously, it reaches out with its mass to touch the man’s hand. Upon connection, a flood of memories flood them both…

_They’re transported in a dark room, only lit up with a circle of candles. The man is bound and gagged in the centre of the candle. There is fear in his eyes. A door opens softly and a man with fiery hair steps in. Recognition flashes in his eyes as the man approaches his helpless victim. He bends down and roughly removes the gag, a grin stretching his face._

_The man coughs weakly and speaks._

_'Kasady please...' he begs staring up at the redhead above him. His coworker ignored him, strapping him down on the table securely, and got a bowl of red pigment. God, he hoped it wasn't blood. Cletus dipped two fingers into the bowl and proceeded to draw out some symbols on his chest._

_'It's your lucky day, Brock!' the man announced proudly, a wild grin plastered across his face. A knife was placed against his cheek. Kasady must have grabbed it while he was busy panicking._

_He must have pissed off some higher being in his last life. Why else would he be forced to go through this? Cletus sneered as he made a cut on his face, then several more. After the design was complete, he stepped back to admire his handiwork._

_Giving a pleased nod, he hummed as he turned to rummage through a bag he put to the side. Cletus pulled out a ratty looking cloth and scanned its contents. He cleared his through as he began to chant, reading the spell etched onto the old parchment. The runes drawn on Eddie and around the spell circle started to glow, the bindings growing red-hot as the bound man thrashed in pain, trying to escape from his predicament. The room filled with a blinding beam of dark light and a figure stepped out from the centre of the cast portal._

_Eddie gasped. Whatever came through, was definitely not human. It was tall, skin flayed and red, with dead white eyes and black markings swirling around its body, as if the patterns have a mind of its own. The creature ignored him to look at the one who summoned it._

_“Mortal. Why have you called me?” it asked with an indifferent scowl on its face. Kasady just looked up at the…the demon with stars in his eyes._

_“For you, sweetie. Ever since the day I saw you, I knew we were meant to be. You turned killing into a work of art!The way you can turn a boring human into viscera is truly breathtaking! I called on you so that we can paint the world in red!”_

_“Oh? When have you seen me, ant? No human who has set their eyes on me has lived to tell the tale, much less remained sane.”_

_“Here and there. You are a hard one to contact. It took me a while, with several human and demonic lives later, and voilà! As for how I saw you? You remember the Darkhold cult? They were going to sacrifice little old me to their main man, but they got you instead. Boy were you livid! You sure dismantled them piece by piece and reduced them into pulp! When you were done, you didn't even spare them a second glance! You just turned and left, leaving me the only one to witness your wonderful carnage! After that, I knew I had to find you, so I went through the entire rest of the cult, destroying all of their members until I reached the very top, Chthon himself! I offed him, just like you offed the his followers all those years ago! And now we’re together again, baby!“_

_“Chthon? You are responsible for taking him off my territory? Well, you are certainly more resourceful than you look, morsel.” The red-head nods eagerly as the demon approaches him._

_“Come here. Let me know you.” it crones as it forms tendrils that reaches out for Cletus. Once contact is made, the two freeze. Kasady starts trembling as his eyes roll up into his head, a wide grin stretching his face. The red demon shifts, merging into his coworker. Cletus- no, not Cletus anymore. Whatever was left of him had no completely vanished within the writing mess of red. It grows taller, with an emancipated appearance, ribs jutting out of its skin. Slowly, it moves, rolling its joints like it hasn’t used its body in a long time and stretches out like a horrific parody of a cat. Then, the creature’s head turns towards Eddie, who’s still tied down in the centre of the room._

_Time seems to crawl to a halt as it approaches him. It crouches down, pushing its head next to his face, its disgusting breath wafting over him._

_“Oh Eddie,” The red clad man sighed in a sing-song voice, “We’re going to have so much fun. Together. Forever.”_

_He could only scream as the two of them ravaged him as one._

Withdrawing with a gasp, V's mind was reeling from the revelation. The human straddled beneath it gazed up blankly, eyes deaden. As the demon processed what it just saw, it became angrier knowing just who was behind the defilement of its love. Carnage. The ruler of this realm. Roaring with all the suppressed emotions the two kept bottled up, they merged together. The demons who were going to torture Eddie came running back, alerted by the commotion, but they froze in horror. Where two once were, now there is one hulking mass of shadow ripping the restraints off of its limbs. Snarling, its eyes honed in on the demons trembling before them.

“ **Run…** ” it growls. The demons didn’t have to be told twice as they turned and fled.

The next few minutes, or hours, were a blur. How much damage they wrecked across Carnage’s territory, they’ll never know, but somehow, they managed to carve a path of destruction during their rampage. As they ran on all fours, they saw a familiar clearing. Home. They slid down a ravine as they came to a stop, the impact dislodging them from each other and separating them.

Gasping for breath with dead lungs, Eddie slumps against a pile of festering gore, eyes staring up. Off in the distance, the outraged cries of Carnage rings out, rallying demons to join it on its hunt.

_“Eddie…”_

“…V.”

The demon slowly extends a tendril towards the dead man, brushing at his cheek tenderly. A tear slides down his face, the first after so many moons of pain. V gently wipes it away, as it leans its mass towards him.

“Once we were treated as less then dirt, lower than filth. Our very presence like poison to them.”

_“We are forever bonded together.”_

“We… **are Venom**.”


End file.
